supersquadyoutubefandomcom-20200213-history
Camera Man
Nathaniel had this series from May 22, 2010-February 20, 2011. The videos didn't use to have the "Camera Man" Title in them until July 7th 2010. Same for "Jack Attack." SNASA was the same for all the time. Season 1, Episode 1: Is This Thing On? Nathaniel Whitlock asks a mysterious Camera Man if it is on. He gets mad, and this repeats, then Nathaniel tries to kill the Camera Man. Season 1, Episode 2: Math Class Nathaniel Whitlock teaches an online class about "Pie" (BlueBerry Pie), Subtraction (2-0=tw), and, finally, addition. Nathaniel first mentions the "I Like Pie" phrase to his videos in this one. At the end, Nathaniel talks about on how, on the next day, they were going to talk about pizza. Season 1, Episode 3: Rock Band Nathaniel Whitlock, after showing the rainy outside, shows off his guitar, bass, and drum skills, but then goes off into craziness. Nathaniel first mentions his "Chill Pills" in this video. At the credits, an unreleased episode of Camera Man has been shown. Season 1, Episode 4: One Minute Nathaniel Whitlock freestyle "I like Pie"'s, and much more, in one minute. Season 1, Episode 5: What The... Nathaniel Whitlock toys around with Apple's Photo Booth. Season 1, Episode 6: The Remote Nathaniel Whitlock plays around with a DirectTV remote. This is the first Silent Film. Nathaniel also toyed around with the movie recording program, like "Photo Booth", on the Linux. Season 1, Episode 7: The Amazing Not-So-Great Magician Nathaniel Whitlock shows his "legit" magic tricks in his video. Season 1, Episode 8: Olympics Nathaniel Whitlock originally named this video "The Olympian", but renamed the video beleiving that might be misleading. Nathaniel tries out for the olympics with "The Freestyle Run", "The Hurdles", and "The Hopping Contest." But, Nathaniel fails everytime. Season 1, Episode 9: iPod Ideas (Part 1) Nathaniel Whitlock says he has iPod Touch Apps ideas including the iHeat, iSitOnTopOfYourHead, and the iAttachToYourCamera. Season 1, Episode 10: iPod Ideas (Part 2) Nathaniel Whitlock finishes up his iPod Touch or iPhone Apps Ideas including the "iIsThisAnIPodTouch?", and the iStayIdle! Season 1, Episode 11: The Reverser This was the first SuperSquad100 episode to feature The Theme Song. Nathaniel Whitlock uses iMovie's reversers for the first time in Camera Man. Season 1, Episode 12: The New Car Nathaniel Whitlock shows his new car. He can't start it up. Meanwhile, it seems that the car was stolen from someone else. Season 1, Episode 13: DSIXL! Nathaniel Whitlock shows off his DSIXL...Though it annoys him... alot. Season 1, Episode 14: Spooky Man's Room Nathaniel Whitlock goes to a pumkin patch, and finds a small green squash or pumpkin, and calls it an "Avacado." He goes to find what's up in the window ahead, and above of Nathaniel. He goes on the "Easy way out", which isn't all that easy, and goes to the Spooky Man's Room. He faints to see Nathaniel's own computer, saying "Boo!", and the scene ends with the avacado speaking "Jeez, I'm not an avacado!" Season 1, Episode 15: Wii Nathaniel Whitlock's Final episode called, "Camera Man." He finds a Wii Remote, and thinks it controls your guts. He finally comes to the conclusion, that "Wii" is "Light" in "Martain Language." And, then, he throws the Wii Remote. He, also, has a light on his head. Season 2, Episode 1: The Easter Egg Hunt Nathaniel Whitlock's returning series of The Camera Man. He goes on an Easter "Egg" Hunt to find a BaseBall that can talk. Bonus Episode 1: The Haunted Chair Nathaniel Whitlock's bonus episode, also, it should be Part of the "OLD VIDEOS" series, since it's over three months since it's original release. Nathaniel battles a chair. And, this was the first video to ever be interrupted by athe camera running out of batteries. Bonus Episode 2: The Ukulele Nathaniel Whitlock's Series-like episode, only it didn't have the name of the series in the title. Nathaniel plays his Ukulele. Nathaniel's Ukulele is the same played in The Feeling You Get When You Have A Happy Moment. Bonus Episode 3: EveryThing That Used To Work A Month Ago Doesn't Work, Anymore! Nathaniel Whitlock's third extra episode that isn't in the official series, but it should have fit the category, though it was deleted. The video was deleted due to the copyrights of the songs used: "The Best Day Ever", by Spongebob Squarepantsd; and "My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit. Nathaniel will change the songs' gameplay to "Stupid Song", "Amazing", and "Valentine" by Nathaniel Whitlock to avoid copyright laws, and upload the FOFIX gameplay in the video, and it will go right back up at May 27th, 2012, and it will also go back into "The Three Years Of SuperSquad100 Celebration TIME!" Video at the ending credits. REUPLOADED: Simulation Main Article: OLD VIDEOS#Simulation A reboot to the series, with a very old video from Nathaniel Whitlock's Errorboy6090 YouTube Channel, and was the only video to ever be brought back up to the SuperSquad100's YouTUbe Channel Music Used ThroughOut The Whole Series, NOW! *''"Kickflip"'' by Apple, Inc. (Used in Episodes 11, 12, 14, and 15. Also, used in Simulation.) *''"Kalimba"'' by Mr. Scruff (Used in Episodes 12, 13, and 15. Also used in Bonus Episode 1.) *''"The Best Day Ever"'' by Spongebob Squarepants (Used in Bonus Episode 3 when it got deleted.) *"My Own Worst Enemy" by Lit (Used in Bonus Episode 3 when it got delelted.) *''"You Are Not A Good Person"'' by Valve (Used in Simulation.) Category:Videos Category:Series Category:Nathaniel's Videos